Lady of the Flies
by Ek01
Summary: (Original story, loosely based on “Lord of the Flies”) After being separated from a cruise ship, three kids get trapped on an island in the Bermuda Triangle together and have to survive together, despite them all being polar opposites.
1. Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya

The Bermuda Triangle...

No one knows what may come in it, or come out of it. Shrouded in mystery, this odd seaside phenomenon has been the subject of many myths and legends. And that, is where our story be—

"SHUT UP!"

DAMMIT, Liz! I'm trying to tell our story, here! I'm the NARRATOR, member'?

"Well, you sound lame, so I'm takin' over. So it all started when we went on this cruise, me and a buncha losers that I didn't know would be my friends, and—"

————————————————

Rachel positively hated the five-day Bahama cruise.

Ever since she was grounded for doing something that she hadn't committed, it seemed as though she was never allowed to do anything fun. So while her parents were out having a date night in the lower deck, she decided to sneak out to the cruise zip line, and have some fun for once.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She exclaimed, feeling the insane g-force winds.

This was freedom like she had never felt ever before.

She soared above the cruise, and went so fast, she was able to touch the feathers of a nearby seagull, and steal a bite of some dude's frozen yogurt.

"Oh gosh, oh golly..." she said, once she was finished with the zip line. "Am I sure in trouble now..."

And then, it happened.

In an instant, the ship's alarm came on, and everyone had to evacuate to the lifeboats. Rachel was so dazed that she was hit by a massive dude, and fell, flat upon the floor. No one even bothered to pick her up like she was a normal human being, and instead, she was kicked into the waves of the ocean, amidst a humongous storm.

As she drifted about at sea, her pastel-colored tube top became ripped to shreds, her long shorts now became daisy dukes. She did not care or notice any of this, as she was far too busy being unconscious, face-down in saltwater. Her parents certainly didn't notice she wasn't there either, they just loaded up with whatever remnants of the buffet there were and left the boat.

Rachel hadn't the slightest thought of what would befall her next...


	2. Castaways

Rachel awoke, and looked around.

"Hello?" She called.

Her voice echoed throughout the remnants of the ship—bits of broken glass and wood were everywhere, and the lights flickered, giving the whole place a very ominous vibe.

"...Is anyone there?" Rachel called.

But no one answered. Suddenly, a small girl wearing blonde pigtails tied up in pink ribbons stumbled over to Rachel, and stood up, proudly puffing her little chest.

"Yeah there is!" She exclaimed. "Who are you, anyway, lady?"

"I'm Rachel...who are you?" The elder girl asked.

"My name is Liz..." the little girl said, standing on a rock. "And I am the BADDEST BITCH YOU'LL EVER SEE!"

"You're only, what, six, and you're already swearing like that?" Rachel asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"So what?" The little girl replied. "You're not the boss of me! I can do what I FU*KIN' WANNA!!"

"Not with your parents around, you won't—" Rachel replied, then came to a realization. "Oh, wait, I've seen this before, they're dead, right?"

"Yeah." Liz replied. "So I can swear like a sailor without ever goin' to time-out, BI-YOTCH!!"

"I still wonder how you learned words like that..." Rachel replied.

"Where's everyone else?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure..." Rachel replied. "Let's go look for survivors..."

The nineteen year old and the little girl walked over to the starboard bow of the ship, looking through crunched walls and more broken glass, trying to find someone, anyone, until they heard a *THUD* in the distance.

"What was THAT?!" Liz exclaimed.

"I'm not sure..." Rachel replied.

"...IS SOMEONE OUT THERE?!" Came a loud voice.

Rachel and Liz immediately went to go find the source of that voice. When they got there, they found a slender teenage girl of about thirteen, wearing glasses. She was on the ground, and appeared to be in great distress.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked the young girl.

"Yes..."the girl replied, looking at her tattered clothes. "Sort of...my parents are dead."

"Well, MY parents are dead, and I don't give two shits about that!" Liz replied.

"LIZ!" Rachel exclaimed, slapping the young girl.

"What?" Liz replied.

"Anyway," Rachel said, looking back at the girl. "I'm Rachel, she's Liz, what's your name?"

"I'm.." the girl replied. "Penny.."

"Well, nice to meet you, Penny!" Rachel said. "You wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Penny said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Now that we've got that question answered..." said Liz, standing up. "I got another one..."

The girls walked out from the ship. Then, the fog surrounding the island cleared, and gave way to a great island with lush greenery, vast mountain ranges, and an active volcano.

"...where the hell are we?"


	3. The Island

"I have no idea." Rachel replied. "But what we've gotta do, is figure out how to survive on this place until the Coast Guard or someone comes."

"Kay' then!" Liz said. "This is gonna be easy!" All's we gotta do is find a nice burger joint, and—"

"Liz, we're in the wild." Penny bluntly said. "There ARE no burger joints."

Liz gave an enormous gasp that lasted for at least a whole minute.

"...SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!!!!"

Millions of birds flew away at the sound of Liz's exclamation.

"...oh boy..." Penny said, covering her ears. "It's gonna be a long survival..."

—————

Meanwhile, something lurked from deep within the jungle. It was huge, and rather leathery, and all the animals of the jungle were very scared of its presence—for it ate pretty much anything and everything that moved.

It continued to lurk in the trees, frightening a few birds, then lied down in front of a waterfall, feeling rather tired. Suddenly, it picked up some kind of new, unfamiliar scent...

It was the scent, of three young human girls.

And this creature knew it wanted nothing more than that scent in its mouth...

—————

"...So I just rub em' together like this?" Liz said, holding two flint rocks with both her hands.

"Yep, just keep rubbin' till ya make a fire." Penny said.

The girls had constructed a crude tent made from branches and vines, covering the tent with leaves. There was a bunch of sticks surrounded by rocks, where Liz and Penny were trying to create a fire. Over on the beach, Rachel was sharpening a stick like a spear in the hopes of catching some fish for dinner. Liz looked at the flint rocks and started rubbing them as quickly as she possibly could. But it was not working for her, and she quickly ran out of breath.

"HEY!" She exclaimed, out of breath. "These things aren't workin'! How the f*ck do I—"

"Here," Penny said, taking the rocks. "Let me show you how to do it.."

Penny pressed the rocks together at a more different angle, and that's what made the fire start. She blew on some small embers, and in a moment, a blazing fire shot up.

"WOW..." Liz said. "That's SO F*CKIN' COOL!"

"Thanks..." Penny said, making a "Scout's Honor" sign with two of her fingers. "...Girl Scouts, troop 42!"

"HEY RACHEL!" Liz called over to the older girl, who'd managed to catch two fish with her spear. "LOOKIT THIS!"

"Cool!" Rachel called, taking her fish over to the fire and starting to roast them over the flames. "Looks like we're having dinner..."

"Yeah..." Liz said. "Hey, I'm kinda thirsty, let's go find water."

"I'll find it." Rachel said. "You stay with Penny, it's too dangerous."

"What?" Liz said.

Rachel started to walk off, grabbing a bucket from the wreckage of the cruise ship and her spear. Liz still looked dumbfounded as Rachel trekked into the jungles.

"I WANTED TO GO!" She yelled, even though Rachel was already miles from her. "WHAT THE F*CK, MAN!!"


	4. Finding Water

Birds squawked and monkeys chattered overhead in the canopy.

Rachel darted about, swinging from vine to vine (she had great amounts of muscle mass from being in gymnastics during her youth), and landed perfectly on the ground. Yes—ahead of her on the jungle pathway, was a large waterfall. She filled her jug, then a strange rustling sound was heard.

"...What?" She pondered, and grabbed her spear, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

Suddenly, she saw it—two eyes peered back at her from within one of the bushes about a mile away. This thing looked at her, and gave a low, menacing snarl, showing its white teeth.

"Oh, no..." she said.

—————————

"And they were singin',

Bye, bye, footlong pastrami and rye,

Hold the onions, cut the mustard,

Ol' Pa-stra-a-m-i,

And good ol' boys were drinkin'

Whiskey and rye,

Singin'—"

Liz sang while horribly "strumming" a small ukulele she'd found in the wreckage of the ship.

"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

Liz immediately stood up at the sound of the mysterious scream.

"Oh SHIT!" She exclaimed, then turned to Penny. "—Rachel's in trouble!"

"We gotta save her!" Penny exclaimed.

"COME ON!!" Liz yelled and grabbed Penny.

The two girls ran lightning speed through the jungle, dodging logs, roots, or anything else that got in their way. Pretty soon, they found Rachel...within a massive, bone-filled ABYSS!!

"HEEEEEEEEEELLP!!" Rachel called. She was flat on her back, about to be possibly EATEN ALIVE by a humongous...ugly...BAT?!

"HOLD ON!" Liz said, grabbing a vine and a large rock. "I'LL SAVE YA!!"

Rachel tried to use the spear to block the huge bat's mouth as it was about to bite her head off. The bat, however, bit the spear in half with his big, ugly teeth.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!!" Liz yelled, very badly imitating Tarzan.

Liz quickly grabbed Rachel and swerved around the bat before he could do any more harm to her. After she had grabbed Rachel, she noticed that the vine was starting to give way a little.

"Is there a way you could lose weight right now, fatty?!" Liz asked, struggling to hold Rachel's hand.

"...It's MUSCLE!" Rachel retorted.

"Whatever, fatty..." Liz replied.

As soon as the two girls made it back to the other side, the vine they came in on instantly snapped, falling to the ground.

"Well, that was a close call..." Penny said.

Suddenly, Liz found herself being grabbed by some humanoid creature—perhaps a large ape, and was dragged away into the pit!

"AAAAAAAAAGGH! SAVE ME, GUYS!!" She called.

Rachel and Penny immediately went into action, leaping after the strange creature. The creature was relatively fast, but so were Rachel and Penny. Eventually, they ended up near a roaring fire, and hundreds and hundreds of little homes with ladders leading up to what could be described as bunk beds.

"Woah..." Rachel said.

"I think this is a whole society..." Penny said, noticing the markings and inscriptions on the walls.

The girls continued to look around at the strange place. There was a large structure made from gold and other materials, with the skull of a large animal at the very top.

"I wonder where Liz is?" Rachel said.

Penny stared at something in shock. She raised a finger, and said;

"I think I just found out..."

(Drums beating in the distance)

Millions of dark-skinned, partially naked people—women, men, children, teenagers, and the elderly, emerged from the holes. All were chanting, some were holding flaming torches, others were playing drums and wearing vibrantly decorated masks. A very large, naked man, covered in white paint, with muscles the size of tree trunks carried something over to the golden idol with the animal skull at the top, and tied something to it.

On closer inspection, this something was Liz.

"HIIIIIIII GUUYYYYYS!! oh...FUCK IS THIS PARTY GREAT OR WHAT?!!" Liz yelled. She was tied to the massive altar structure, wearing a skimpy white dress over her lower body, leaving her chest exposed.

"Sssh..." Rachel said. "We shouldn't make a single noise..."

"LIIIIIIIZ!" Penny hollered. "WE'RE COOOOOOMING!! HOLD OOOOOOOOOOON!!"

Every single native's attention was now on Rachel and Penny.

"What'd I just say?" Rachel replied, sarcastically.


	5. Meeting Lorraine

The natives took Rachel and bought her over to the tribe. They untied Liz from the altar, and started to tie up Rachel in her place. Slowly, they all started to undress her.

"HEY! HEY! HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to push back the natives. "WHAT THE HELL?! THESE ARE MY CLOTHES!"

The natives simply hissed at her, which made Rachel immediately cower back.

"Okay, fine...sheesh..."

Suddenly, a much older woman (with enormous, visible teats), came up to Rachel, holding what looked like a maraca in front of her. She reached into a coconut bowl, and started to place some red paint from the bowl on her face, making strange markings.

"Okay...this is a cool makeover, not gonna lie..." Rachel said. "Just, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"...AH'TAH..." the old woman said to Rachel.

"...Ah'tah?" Rachel replied.

"AH..." The old woman annunciated. "TAAHHHHHH..."

"Ohhh, Ah-tah..." Rachel said, nodding. "...WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A voice exclaimed.

The three girls turned to face a much older woman of about thirty. She had a partially-shaved head, she wore a tube top, and ripped jean-shorts. was smoking a marijuana cigar, and looked very laid-back.

"What the actual FUCK are you kids doin' on Ah'tah island?" The woman asked. "It's DANGEROUS!"

"WE FUCKING KNOWWWWW!!" Liz responded, trying to untie Rachel to the best of her ability.

"Oh, thank God, a TRANSLATOR!" Rachel exclaimed. "Hi, ma'am, I'm Rachel, that's Liz, and that's Penny.."

"Hi!" Penny exclaimed.

"Quick question..." Rachel said. "What does Ah'tah mean?"

"Oh, Ah'tah, means fire, and it's the name of the giant man-bat thingy that happens to live here.." the woman said. "Now, the Ch'la'ktokk, the—uh, people you've met, they have a ritual, where they take a young virgin, such as yourself, and they rip out its heart, and feed it, to the bat, yeah, so that it can produce guano for their crops to make em' last a...uh...a thousand years...uh...yeah."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!!" Rachel exclaimed. She was starting to hyperventilate now.

"So wait, why did they replace me with her?" Liz asked. "I SO deserve to get eaten by that thing!"

"Well, uh, how do I put this lightly?" The woman took a puff of her marijuana. "Uh...because of your...uh...let me say, voluptuous thighs...they, uh, think you're a better substitute, because they believe that the fat you carry will provide a richer meal for the bat."

Rachel's eyes widened. Liz started to giggle and so did Penny.

"I! AM! NOT! FAT!" Rachel exclaimed, struggling to pull one of her arms from her bindings. "I'm just MUSCULAR, OKAY?!"

"That looks kinda like fat to me." The woman replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Rachel exclaimed. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND COME RESCUE ME ALREADY!!?!"

"Fine, fine..." the woman said. "Come on, kids! Let's all have a RIOT" She tossed Penny and Liz some spears and lit one of them on fire with her marijuana lighter.

"FUCK! YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Liz exclaimed.

She threw her spear at one of the Ch'la'ktokk's heads, making it spew a fountain of blood. She placed a finger in the blood, and marked her face up with it. Then, she took off the upper part of her dress and charged along with Penny and the other woman.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

Living in the past, it's a new generation

A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do"

Liz, despite her small size, was able to decapitate a number of people. Then, she got to a considerably larger guy, who growled at her. Quickly thinking, Liz held up one of the heads she'd decapitated, and placed it on a stick.

"Hey, pal!" She said, doing a voice for the head, making it wiggle around on the stick. "Say g'bye to ya kneecaps! Gonna have to bust em' now!"

Liz did just that, but with the decapitated head.

"An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

Never said I wanted to improve my station

An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun

An' I don't have to please no one"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" One of the Ch'la'ktokk held a spear and darted at little, defenseless Penny.

Penny simply stared at him, not doing anything, until he got close enough.

"Crotch kick." She said.

When that Ch'la'ktokk man got close enough, Penny leapt into the air and delivered a kick to his crotch as hard as a brick, causing the man to bend over and grab his genitals in pain.

"...NICE!" Liz said.

"An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, no, no, no not me, oh no, no, no, no not me

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation

I've never been afraid of any deviation"

The giant bat burst through the canopy, and roared most savagely. Suddenly, Rachel had an idea, and grabbed one of the torches, lighting her spear on fire.

"HEY! WHAT'CHA DOIN'?!" the woman exclaimed.

"I'm fightin' AH-TAH, with AH-TAH!" Rachel smiled, pointing her spear at the creature.

"An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange

I ain't gonna change

An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me, oh no, not me"

The creature lunged at Rachel, but Rachel proudly held the flaming spear directly at its face. Once the beast was in front of her, it opened its mouth, and actually ATE the fire! It screeched, and flew away a little, until it fell over and died.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

You're living in the past, it's a new generation

An' I only feel good when I got no pain

An' that's how I'm gonna stay

An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

Oh no, not me, oh no, not me

Not me, not me"

Once the fight between the monster and the tribespeople was finished, the woman helped Rachel, Liz, and Penny get back up the hole.

"You kids take care of yourselves, now..." the woman told them, and took a long puff of marijuana. "Say! I got a hut over there if you kids wanna keep it!"

"Thanks!" Rachel said. "What's your name?"

"It's Lorraine!" The woman said. "See you kids around, you've shown me the best time I've ever had..."

Lorraine then picked up the water jug, and placed it next to the girls.

"I also found your water!" She said.

"Thanks!" Rachel replied. "And, thanks for saving me..."

"No probalo!" Lorraine said. "Also, you seriously gotta drop some pounds."


	6. The Giant Leopard

The house that Lorraine had constructed was made from palm tree logs, with a roof made from baobab wood, and tree sap. The interior of the home was very much like any modern household—there was even working water, working plumbing and electricity, with a radio and a large bed for all three of the girls.

"WOOOOOOOAH!!" Liz exclaimed. "THIS HOUSE IS FRIKKIN' SWEEET!!"

"Wow, Liz." Rachel said. "That's the first non-swear you've said in a long while.."

"HEY!" Liz responded. "I could SWEAR you under da' table!"

"Well, we should probably get some rest..." Penny said, yawning and going under the covers. "Goodnight."

"BANZAI!" Liz exclaimed, and landed right on top of Penny.

"—OOF!" Penny exclaimed. "Hey, watch it!"

"Goodnight, you guys..." Rachel said, going into the bed the last. "We got a long day ahead of us..."

———————

The next day, the three girls got to work on survival. They caught fish, found a number of fruits, even enough water to last for about two weeks.

"PERFECT!" Rachel exclaimed. "You guys, I tell ya—island life ain't so bad after all!"

"You said it.." Penny replied.

"Ain't that the truth..." Liz said, lounging on the beach, holding a coconut drink.

Suddenly, Rachel thought that she had heard something in the distance...

"Say, what's that?" Rachel asked.

Rachel calmly walked into the jungle, Liz and Penny stared unnervingly. She continued to walk, pushing back clouds of mosquitoes and leafy, green foilage. She continued to walk, until she stopped.

That thing from before, was staring at her.

Its green eyes narrowed and it snarled, showing its white teeth.

Rachel gave a noticeable gasp, and then that's where she realized she'd made a great mistake.

A giant, snarling leopard LUNGED directly at Rachel, thankfully she had her spear with her, and was able to send it down a ravine. The leopard got up, and tried to get back up, so Rachel grabbed Liz and moved her back.

"BE CAREFUL!" Liz exclaimed.

Suddenly, Penny was gripped by a large, hairy, orange-colored arm. Liz immediately took notice and ran into the trees after the girl.

"AW HELL NAW!! NOT YOU, TOO!"


	7. Saving the orangutans

Rachel was dragged through the jungles, screaming once she looked down, then shutting her eyes for the remainder of the journey that her strange captor was taking her to. Rachel was calmly placed onto a bed of palm fronds, with multiple eyes staring at her.

"Oh no..." she said. "NOT THE TRIBE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!"

But nothing happened.

"What?" Rachel said, placing her hands down.

In front of Rachel, was about thirty or forty orangutans. They all seemed very puzzled by her appearance, and a baby orangutan felt curious, so he walked up to the girl, and snuggled her.

"Oh..." Rachel sighed, and hugged the baby orangutan. "Come here, baby..."

The elder orangutans then knew that Rachel was someone who could be trusted, and started happily hooting. Rachel stood up, and looked around at all the orange-colored apes.

"Listen up!" She said. "My friends are in trouble—there's an angry leopard out there who wants to kill them! If we all band together, I think we can stop it! Now, here's what we're gonna do—"

Penny gathered the orangutans in a circle with her, and started whispering her plan to them, who immediately agreed.

————————

Meanwhile, Rachel and Liz were still being chased down by the leopard.

"Hey!" Liz exclaimed. "HOW ARE YOU SO FAST?!"

"I dunno?" Rachel said. "Maybe cause my food pyramid ain't sponsored by MCDONALDS?!!!"

"HEY!! YOU LEAVE GRIMACE OUTTA THIS!!" Liz retorted.

Eventually, they'd reached a dead end. There was nothing but raging lava at the bottom of the cliff where they stood (being since their exact location was relatively close to an active volcano), and because of this, they gulped. The girls turned around to face the enormous leopard, once again (just, WHY THE HECK IS EVERYTHING SO HUGE ON THIS ISLAND?!). The leopard calmly approached, snarling and licking his lips.

"Well..." Liz said. "I guess this is it..."

"Yeah.." Rachel said.

"I've always liked you as a mom, Rachel..." Liz said. "Not Lorraine.."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Before Liz could even answer, a coconut was thrown from above directly at the leopard. At the very top of the canopy, was Penny, a bunch of orangutans, and...Lorraine?

"ATTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!" Penny exclaimed.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-YAH!!" Lorraine exclaimed and jumped on the leopard, trying to pin it down with thick vines.

"LORRAINE!" Liz happily shouted. "YOU CAME BACK!"

"Hey, kid!" Lorraine said. "Anything for you guys!"

"GO FOR THE JUGULAR!" Rachel exclaimed, swinging on a vine and using her spear to puncture the wildcat's neck.

The leopard screamed out in pain, and then the orangutans came, beating his body at rapid speeds as though they were quickly playing a large drum.

The leopard scratched the elder orangutan, causing him to fall from the leopard's back. Thankfully, two other orangutans came to his aid. The leopard roared, as he appeared to be growing more powerful.

"...I got this..." Rachel said. She took up her spear, and JAMMED it into the leopard's head.

The leopard thrusted about, blood pooling from his head, until he gave his final breath, and died. The orangutans cheered for Rachel, and lifted her up over their heads.


	8. Rachel’s call

"WOOOOOOOOO!!" Liz exclaimed, swinging on the vines with Rachel and the orangutans. "THIS IS THE BEST FUCKIN' PARTY EVARRR!!"

"YOU SAID IT!" Penny replied. "HEY, RACHEL! You COMIN'?"

"No.." Rachel said, looking around in suspense. "I just saw this uh...flower, that I had to pick."

"Okay, cool!" Liz said. "NOW WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH THIS CRAZY GAL?!!!"

All the orangutans hooted outrageously, and carried Liz and Penny off to one of the trees.

———————

Meanwhile, while the amazing party was taking place, Rachel walked into the darkened jungle home. She looked around and listened if anyone was there.

No one was in the house other than her—they were all partying on one of the baobab trees in the distance.

Good.

Rachel walked over to the room

which contained the working radio.

(Thankfully, she knew how to turn one of these things on)

She hesitated a moment, then turned the radio on, trying to get a signal from somewhere, anywhere!

Until eventually, she picked something up...

"(KSZCH!) THIS IS THE UNITED STATES COAST GUARD!" The voice on the other end said. "OVER!"

"SOS! SOS!" Rachel said. "YOUNG GIRLS ARE STRANDED ON THIS ISLAND, COORDINATES, 25 degrees N, 71 degrees W! OVER!"


	9. Rescued?

The very next day, a large ship had arrived, much like the one Rachel had unfortunately told the others about the previous night. A man got off the ship, and rowed onto the shoreline in a little rowboat. He started looking around, and Rachel, Liz, and Penny watched from behind some palm tree fronds.

"Do we really have to leave this sweet island?" Penny asked. "I've really learned how to defend myself out here."

"Me, too." Liz said. "I'd hate having to go back to my mommy and daddy, cause they FUCKING HATE it when I swear. Plus, Lorraine's a WAYYY better mom than whoever that lady, Janet is."

Rachel then thought about all the great times she'd had with the other girls—fighting the giant bat, killing the giant leopard, and saving the orangutans from harm. She smiled, and pulled out a shotgun.

"We're not going on that ship..." Rachel said.

"Why not?" Penny asked.

"This island, it needs us." Rachel explained. "There's creatures all around that could use our assistance, and it's our responsibility to help them. It's our...FUCKIN' DESTINY.."

"FUUUUCK YEAH, RACHE!" Liz exclaimed. "Now you're speakin' MY language!"

"Now, let's get out there and show this FOREIGNER how we do things on AH'TAH ISLAND!!" Penny exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Rachel and Liz responded.

And with that, Liz, Penny and Rachel showed up with their shotgun and spears, and killed the man, sending his remains back to the ship...along with some dynamite.

"...HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-YAH!!" Rachel leapt high into the air, shouting what Lorraine had said.

The three girls, were finally able to survive together on the island.

End.


End file.
